


Settling The Score

by STIKER123



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Settling The Score, Sibling Rivalry, Threesome - F/F/M, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: It's as the saying goes; old habits die hard. In the case of Kaguya and Yuzuru, the habit in question was of their unsettled rivalry. It was time to put things to rest just not in an orthodox way.
Relationships: Kaguya Yamai/Reader, Yuzuru Yamai/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Challenge

They were at it again. You didn't know exactly what reignited the spark of competition between them but Kaguya and Yuzuru were arguing and declared to settle their final decision on who would be the "True Yamai". You thought this was all sorted for some time now, since they set aside their rivalry and confessed how they truly cared for each other. But no, here you were again, stood watching the twins bickering.

You didn't even get an answer to explain why they were at it again, they just bickered until finally falling silent. But silence didn't mean it was over, they just had to decide on what their final battle would be.

Of course, that was where you came in.

You, for the most part, stood back to try and avoid getting involved but of course your very presence at the moment was enough to drag you in. The fact the twins slowly turned to face you was enough to make you gulp, wondering how they were going to drag you into it before they stepped forward and said you would be the one to help settle the issue once and for all. You would be the one to decide the True Yamai.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" You nervously asked which made Kaguya and Yuzuru look to each other again. So far their methods of trying to reach a conclusion has involved a number of events that varied its intensity, their original final battle being to test their feminine wiles on you as the True Yamai would make you fall in love with them.

One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lay in their heads for their final competition. Or at least you do as you awaited the sentence of what you would have to do.

"Suggestion: I believe the True Yamai would have no issue in satisfying their lover" Yuzuru said which made you and Kaguya look at her as she stared at you, suggesting her and Kaguya both spend time with you in an intimate manner. "Whoever pleases you the most is the True Yamai" she proposed the idea but Kaguya had a different thought on such a method.

"A lowly human such as himself would crumble at the pleasure from either of us, I say it should be a test of our endurance; he has to be able to satisfy us!" She stated and Yuzuru asked her sister how that would determine who the True Yamai was but you weren't listening there.

You were more focused on the fact Kaguya just called you a lowly human. But then you listened to what she had in mind as she said that you would have sex with the both of them and the one who can endure the most orgasms before being unable to continue is the winner. "No doubt the True Yamai would have no trouble enduring the efforts of such a lowly human, don't you think, Yuzuru?" Kaguya asked and her sister nodded.

"Wait, hold on a minute! I have several questions: don't I get a say in this? Do you think insulting me will get me to agree? And what even brought this up again?!" You asked as they both just stared at you. "H-hey no complaining! Y-you should feel honoured that we turn to you to settle the matter!" Kaguya stuttered out as if just realising what she had suggested.

"Agreement: we are offering you the purity of our bodies, trusting you with such a task, that should warrant some gratitude" she said and you slouched. "Of course this is where you agree with each other, but what started this all again?" You asked but Kaguya said that didn't matter at the moment, how all that mattered was that you had to help decide who the True Yamai was. Things had really escalated very quickly in the situation.

"I have little say in this don't I?" You asked and the twins confirmed that which made you slouch, they were really set on this now. There was no longer an opportunity to return from this so you agreed. "If it finally settles this whole thing of the True Yamai, then fine" you agreed to it.

Kaguya and Yuzuru nodded to this before Yuzuru explained how things would go. Over the coming days you would have sex with both of them and whichever of them can endure the most orgasms before exhaustion is the winner, it sounds easy enough but it was just deciding which of them was first. Of course this led to more bickering between the two of them so you just told them to draw straws or something; of course they managed to make this over dramatic as well.

In the end it was Kaguya who won so she would be the one you have sex with first, something that seemed to disappoint Yuzuru. Kaguya turned towards you and said for you to prepare yourself for the next day; "I assure you that I won't be easy to satisfy, be ready" she grinned before looking to Yuzuru with a challenging glare.

"May the True Yamai win" she said with a grin as Yuzuru just stared back. "Derision: you are looking at her" she replied as Kaguya narrowed her yes before the twins parted and left you behind. You could only wonder how things had escalated to this and how you got yourself involved once more.

"I'm scared" you muttered with a slouch before leaving to mentally prepare yourself for the coming days.


	2. Kaguya

Honestly, you didn't think they would really go through with it. You thought their little challenge was nothing more than just words, that they would not actually go though with the idea of having sex with you just to settle a debate they had. Then again, when have Kaguya and Yuzuru never gone with anything they set their mind to?

That was why you stood with Kaguya in front of you, her arms akimbo as she asked with an outwardly confidence, hiding her own nervousness, if you were ready to "feel a sense of pleasure that you would no sooner forget before your death". She was one of the Yamai twins so of course she was going to be a little eccentric over the idea, maybe as a way to further mask her nervousness.

All you could respond with was a question of if she was serious about going through with this to which Kaguya actually showed her nervousness on the matter with a blush glowing in her cheeks before a firm expression as she stated that she wouldn't let Yuzuru win. "We all know I'm the True Yamai, this will just prove it when I can endure more than she can, now get on there!" She exclaimed as her hands shoved against your chest, pushing you onto the bed as she crawled atop you.

"Besides, you should be the nervous one, the pleasure you're about to feel will be more than you can endure'' a "seductive" smirk formed on Kaguya's lips, seductive with air quotes as you could see it was forced. So you asked again if she was sure this was the best way that she and Yuzuru wanted to settle this, Kaguya responded by pushing you to lay flat.

She leaned to your ear and whispered that it was ok that you were nervous; "it's kinda cute" she whispered before crawling down your body as you rebuked that you weren't nervous. But Kaguya wasn't listening, she was too busy unfastening your pants and tugging them down to expose your flaccid penis which was already getting hard from where things were heading. The extent of which you got hard made Kaguya pause, a small gulp leaving her as she said she didn't expect you to be as big as you were.

You didn't respond to her words, unsure whether to take it as a compliment or insult, as Kaguya shook her head and said it didn't intimidate her. "The True Yamai will have no problem handling this, you may appear satisfying enough but looks can be deceiving, let's see if you're a quick shot or not" she said as she reached forward, hand visibly shaking, and wrapped her fingers around your shaft.

Slow pumps followed, Kaguya staring at your erect cock with a clear focus as she began stroking it, seeing it as an obstacle to overcome to prove to her twin that she was the True Yamai. All you had to do was just allow Kaguya to have her go, enjoying it in the process as her hand felt so soft. She could see this and went to make a remark about how a lowly human such as yourself would never be able to withstand even her touch...but no words formed as her eyes were drawn back to your girth.

"He's bigger than I expected, this may prove a challenge after all, ugh get it together, Kaguya! You are the True Yamai and you'll have him trembling soon enough, but maybe I should turn up the heat" Kaguya thought to herself as she looked to see you with your eyes closed, a grin turning on her lips as she pictured the expression you would make at her next move.

That next move was Kaguya leaning forward and running her tongue along the underside of your erect penis, watching for your reaction which was of a simple moan. That wouldn't do, she had to have you trembling before this was over, for her honour as the True Yamai. So Kaguya again licked up the underside of your shaft only to get the same response which was not good enough, so she added more as she again grasped your cock in hand and began stroking it as she focused oral work on your tip.

This earned more of a reaction from you as you gave more of an audible moan, Kaguya smirking as she believed that she found your weakness so she continued this course of action. Her tongue continued licking over your phallic tip as her hand jerked you off at the base which made you moan again as she continued, this would be her ticket to victory. At least that's what she thought.

Contrary to what Kaguya thought, you weren't a quick shot, meaning she couldn't use any excuse that you weren't able to last through the start of it. "Ok, this may be fun" she thought to herself as she continued testing the waters, seeing what you enjoyed as she opened her mouth and lowered her head down to take the tip of your cock into her mouth but not before she said you should feel honoured that the True Yamai was doing this for you. But boasting aside, Kaguya started to bob her head along your shaft, staring up at you in the process to see your reaction.

She took a strange sense of delight at seeing your expression of pleasure, your eyes closed as you enjoyed the warmth of her mouth as she also stroked her hand at the base of your cock. You moaned at her actions and raised a hand from the bed, going to reach forward and place it on her head but you stopped yourself. This didn't go unnoticed by Kaguya as she smirked around your dick, pulling back to ask how it felt to be pleasured by the one True Yamai and you replied that it did feel good. To this, Kaguya said you should appreciate it as she expects you to give your best when it comes to pleasing her.

With that being said, Kaguya again wrapped her lips around your cock, bobbing her head as she kept her hair out of her face, looking up at you as you did down to her before your hand reached into her hair and lightly pushed down. Kaguya's eyes widened at this as she looked up at you before her expression steeled with determination, she should be able to handle this with ease.

So the brasher sister of Yamai before you let you guide the blowjob, your hand pushing on her head lightly to keep her at a pace while you leaned your head back to relax while enjoying the warmth of her mouth. Kaguya let her lips turn up again as you moaned; "he's enjoying it, I bet Yuzuru couldn't do this for him" she thought to herself before placing a hand on your abdomen as she started bobbing her head faster.

You lifted your head up again as she did this, looking into Kaguya's eyes as she then lifted her head back and started stroking your cock again. "How does it feel? Don't you just want to melt at the pleasures?" She asked but you kept your composure even with it feeling good, this didn't go unnoticed by Kaguya and she narrowed her eyes, seeing this as a challenge so she decided on something else. As she jerked you off she leaned her head lower and wrapped her lips around one of your balls, sucking on it as she pumped her hand.

"Kaguya" you groaned at this, face scrunching up and she knew you were close. "Too much for y..ahh!" She gasped as you already started cumming, shooting your load all over her face as she was taken by surprise. You grunted as you came, Kaguya receiving a thick facial as you came much more than she expected, she couldn't even complain at the fact as there was just so much that she was in awe.

"That was...a lot" she slowly spoke before looking at as you did down to her, eyes meeting for a moment before she cleaned herself down and stood up to strip out of her clothing so she was bare. Kaguya had a glow in her cheeks as she stood naked before you, stating that she was about to give up her first time for you had best not disappoint her or else face the wrath of the True Yamai. This boastful comment was a mask for her nervousness, a masquerade which you saw through and so asked if she was certain that she wanted to continue.

To your question, Kaguya looked to the side and said she was certain but that this was her first time so of course there would be a little nervousness. "But I have to do this, don't go quitting now" she told you with a grin as she climbed into your lap, grasping your still hard shaft and holding you to her entrance. "Prepare yourself, you may not experience this pleasure ever again" she grinned before slowly parting her pussy lips with the head of your cock, slowly taking you into her and Kaguya bit her lip as she felt herself accepting you into her.

"This is it, this is happening, I'm doing this, I just have to not cum as much as Yuzuru will tomorrow and I win, but..." The last part of the thought was shaken away before it could be formed as you reached Kaguya's hymen, your hands taking hold of her hips as you asked if she was ready and she nodded. "Don't disappoint" she grinned before closing one eye in a wince as she gritted her teeth; you removed her hymen and pushed yourself fully into her, there was no going back from her.

Your hands held Kaguya's hips firmly, making sure she didn't rush things from the start as she caught her breath. She looked into your eyes every second of her adjustment, feeling herself stretching out to accommodate your size before she placed both her hands against your chest while leaning forward a bit to loom over you. A confident smirk returned to Kaguya's lips as she said for you to get ready as it was time to start the main thing; "don't melt too quickly from the pleasure" she grinned before lifting herself and then sinking back down into your lap as she elicited a long moan.

This was just the start, from there came the slow gyrations of Kaguya's hips as she began riding your lap. Her voice came out in soft moans as she started things off slowly, even if she was trying to outdo Yuzuru this was her first time so of course she took it slow at first. You helped keep a steady pace as you held Kaguya by the waist, running your fingers along her hips as she looked down at you as she held a strangely gentle look in her eyes considering the situation.

Then she reached and took hold of one of your hands and pulled it to her chest as she said you could touch her all you want, that you were a major part in settling this debate between her and Yuzuru and you were meant to give her all you had. "I expect you to put in maximum effort" she grinned as she rode your lap slowly with steady bounces, moaning as you squeezed her tit gently. You weren't going to rush into things, if Kaguya wanted everything you had then it would have to go from the start, you'd have to pace yourself for now just to make sure you don't tire yourself out too quickly - it was something she clicked onto quickly.

The two of you kept this steady pace for the time being, you fondling Kaguya's chest as she moaned quietly from the pleasure that she was feeling. "Not bad, he's definitely big enough to reach far from the start" she thought to herself as she looked to you, a smile on her lips before she felt you slide your hand back to her waist and then a gentle thrust upwards which made the sister of Yamai bite her lip a little as she moaned.

A heat was rising in Kaguya's cheeks at the way she moaned, it sounded so high pitched, more so than she would have liked and it made her blush as she looked at you. She couldn't allow herself to be seen as "cute" if she was to be the True Yamai so she steeled her expression and pushed her hands against your chest even more as she began bouncing a little faster even as you told her to pace herself; "you don't want to rush into things" you warned by your words weren't heeded as Kaguya was bouncing in your lap twice as fast as you were thrusting into her.

You had to keep her steady so you gripped her hips and sat up, looking into her eyes as you stated firmly for her to take it steady. "As competitive as you may be with Yuzuru, you shouldn't rush this, if you want it fast and hard then we will get to that" you said as Kaguya looked at you before smirking and asking if you were scared to which you replied that you were but it was more for her in case she strained herself. "I'll do this with you if it appeases both you and Yuzuru but we keep it steady for now, that's fair?" You asked and Kaguya was quiet before she agreed, pushing you onto your back again as she leaned own with a smirk.

"We'll do this your way then but you best not disappoint, you don't want my wrath coming down on you" she breathed into your ear and you rolled your eyes before pushing your hips upwards again, cutting Kaguya's teasing off as she moaned again with the noise being directly into your ear. Your hands ran in opposite directions as one ran up and down her spine while the other remained in Kaguya's waist, making her twist a little from your finger tracing the small of her back.

"Who knew you were good with your hands" she gasped before biting her lip and you let a smile on your lips as you replied that she and Yuzuru had stated that fact before; "remember back when we first met?" You said and a reminiscent smile turned on Kaguya's lips as she did remember, the memory was fresh in her head at the mention of it but she kept her focus on the moment as she steadily rode against your thrusts as she moaned.

You continued to tickle a digit up her spine before saying that you were going to go a little faster which received a nod of permission, Kaguya saying she would be fine if you wanted to get rougher as well but you still paced yourself as you sat up and wrapped your arms around her waist. Your hips rolled and pushed upwards into hers, your cock pushing into her pussy at a more lenient pace which derived more moans from the twin in your lap, her arms going around your shoulder as she leaned to moan into your ear just to try and stimulate you a little more.

She may not be so willing to admit it but the gentle rhythm in which you were thrusting upwards into her was more pleasant than she expected, she wouldn't mind if you suddenly started fucking her intently to really test her endurance but the gentle friction was nice. "Maybe when I'm deemed the True Yamai I'll have him do this with me often" she thought before suddenly finding herself flipped onto her back as you leaned over her, looking down into her eyes as she stared up into yours.

"Getting bold aren't we?" She asked with a teasing grin before moaning a little louder as your hands scooped her legs up and you rolled your hips at an angle that allowed you to thrust deeper into her, Kaguya getting tighter the further you reached and it caused even more pleasurable friction. She didn't complain at the position change, not minding it as the new position allowed you to make her feel better so she'll let you take the lead for now.

With this new control over the situation you found yourself at a pace with your thrusts, pushing and pulling your hips as you leaned over Kaguya, staring down at her. You saw the pleasure in her face as you kept your pace before speeding up a little more, even getting rougher just to sate her wishes. She was competitive, just like Yuzuru, and there was some charm to that determination to win even if it could get a little out of hand, taking this moment just for one example; they literally agreed to have sex with you just to settle a debate on who was the True Yamai.

"I'll never understand you and Yuzuru" you groaned as you were enjoying the friction of Kaguya's snatch around your cock, the Spirit opening her eyes and asking what you meant so you explained how you'd never understand why they would go so far just to prove a point. "You never told me what set of this debate again, will you tell me?" You asked but Kaguya looked uncertain before saying it didn't matter as she let a smirk on her lips again, her arms tugging you down.

"Besides, why bother with the details when you get to be the bed mate of the True Yamai?" She asked and you replied that you prefer to know what you're signing up for. To this, Kaguya said that you'll find out once this all settled, for now you should both just focus on the moment. "Does that sound fair?" She asked and you shrugged, agreeing to those terms before saying you were going to pick things up.

Before Kaguya could respond she was already moaning louder as you were thrusting deeper into her, harder and faster too as her legs hooked around your back. She had her arms around your shoulders, tugging you and holding you close as she again moaned into your ear just to rile you up more and this time it was seeming to work as you scooped one hand beneath her head and into her hair while rubbing her thigh as you were thrusting faster. The way she was moaning was erotic but also rather passionate, something you took note of but didn't mention as you had a job to do.

Back and forth you pumped your hips, groaning into Kaguya's ear as she moaned into yours, the way her pussy was gripping down on you felt great. There was a suction to her snatch that just pulled you back in each time you withdrew and it caused you to get a little rougher which she teased you, saying how you were submitting to her feminine wiles. You could only roll your eyes with amusement at the comment.

"You're the one moaning so indecently; shouldn't the True Yamai be more composed?" You smirked and Kaguya actually blushed a little before quickly replying that she had to at least enjoy it to some degree. "I'm merely stroking your ego by making you think you have the chance at satisfying me" she spoke haughtily and you leaned closer to her face, smirking as she went bright red. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kaguya" you said before giving a sudden deep thrust that completely rattled her body and forced an orgasm from her with a long moan of release...but that didn't mean you stopped there.

You kept thrusting; you were speeding up, getting rougher and thrusting deeper while Kaguya gripped your shoulders tight, moaning into your ear as you leaned into her shoulder. She was holding onto you in a very sentimental way, almost desperately clinging to you just to keep you close but maybe she was just putting on an act like she claimed. You weren't sure.

For now you had a job to do and that involved fucking Kaguya until she was unable to take it anymore so you escaped from her hold and started to thrust yourself deeper into her, feeling the slickness of her cunt allow you to thrust with more ease as your hand reached to fondle her tits. Of course Kaguya kept up an arrogant attitude but you heard the quiver in her voice as she said that you should appreciate the fact the True Yamai is allowing you this bliss. Honestly, the haughty attitude could get annoying at times but you endured it, it did feel good for you with the way her vaginal walls gripped your shaft.

Your head was in Kaguya's shoulder, hand groping her ass as you were burrowing yourself into her depths which made her whine with pleasure as she clung to you. "You're really getting into it," she laughed between her moans, enjoying the way you were being with her as you fondled her chest before you suddenly halted.

"What's up? Too much for you?" She asked trying not to sound a little disappointed before gasping as you suddenly flipped her into the doggy style positions penetrating her again and quickly resuming where you paused just to put Kaguya through her paces - that's what she wanted after all - and judging by the way she moaned, she didn't mind it. In fact a grin did turn on her face as you started to fuck her harder than before, her voice getting louder even as she pushed back against your thrusts.

"He's better than I expected, but even in spite of that, I can't let myself lose to Yuzuru, not if I..." Again, Kaguya shook the thoughts away as she just focused in the way you hunched over her, sucking on her neck as she moaned. "You're really getting into it, can't say you're too bad either" she laughed before gasping as you tugged her arms behind her back, driving your cock deep into her gripping snatch as Kaguya's back arched quite a bit from the sudden rush of pleasure that rattled her. No! If you take her like this then she would cum again way too quickly. She would lose to Yuzuru if she did.

Kaguya looked back to you and said that Yuzuru would expect you to not hold back with her; "don't go giving me special treatment" she tried to sound confident but again you heard the quake in her voice. You smiled at this and pulled Kaguya up against your back, asking where all her real confidence had gone to which she turned things on you by asking where all yours came from; "you weren't like this when we started" she gasped before feeling you grope her chest again and she placed her hand over yours. You answered her question by saying you were merely doing your part in all of this, thrusting deeper into her and you felt Kaguya quiver as she bit her lip to try and suppress her orgasm - but her efforts were for not.

"He can't be that good!" Kaguya thought to herself as she came, her juices coated your embedded cock and ran down her thighs before she was put into a prone position as you kept humping against her. You hadn't cum since the blowjob whereas she has twice since then, that wasn't a good sign as no way would Kaguya be able to keep going if you were this durable, she had to really double down when sucking your cock as well.

"You alright there, Kaguya?" You asked as you saw her flustered expression and she quickly replied that she wasn't out for the count yet. "What, is this all you got?" She asked, immediately regretting her antagonistic words as it invoked a plethora of deep and very intense thrusts that rattled Kaguya's very being. You, a mere mortal, was making her quake with pure bliss? How is that possible? She was meant to be the True Yamai so how is it possible that you were getting her so weak to the knees even if she wasn't in them.

You were leaning into Kaguya's shoulder, nipping at her neck a little as she was gripping the bed sheets tight before you pulled her ass up into the air as you knelt back up. She kept her upper body against the bed, deciding it was best to at least rest half of herself as you fucked her, thinking it may help her endure more of the pleasure but the results were proving otherwise.

With this partially prone position it allowed you to thrust at different angles, certain angles to her certain spots that made Kaguya cry out in pleasure. It was no use, you were just too good, better than she expected as she came twice already. But even if it was futile, Kaguya remained stubborn and continued to provoke you into going rougher, what the hell was she thinking? Especially when she was already so loud! What would Yuzuru think if she could see her sister right now? Would she have a similar expression on her face the next day, maybe even more indecent? Kaguya didn't know for as embarrassing as it was that she had came twice in such a short time space, she was enjoying herself very much.

Maybe that's why she was already on the verge of her next orgasm so soon -how embarrassing it was - as she was clenching down right and balking up the bed sheets before gasping as upon her next orgasm she felt heat pump into her. You had finally came again, filling Kaguya's pussy with your load as she trembled. It felt thick and hit as it filled her but the warmth she felt from the creampie didn't negate the fact she came twice. No! She would not let it end here!

"Keep going! We're not done yet, not until I'm either unable to feel my legs or until I pass out!" Kaguya stated with a determination, she couldn't allow herself to lose to Yuzuru, not with what was at stake. Even as you asked if she was sure she could keep going, Kaguya insisted, forcing aside the embarrassment of cumming three times as that wouldn't matter as long as she can endure more than what her sister does. She even tried to be antagonistic to you again by asking if you were already tired and oh what a blissful mistake that was as you fucked Kaguya far more intensely after that.

How you managed to do it you were unsure but you did what she had wanted you to do and that was fuck her until she couldn't take anymore, it actually resulting in Kaguya passing out while on top of you. She somehow managed to force herself to endure multiple more orgasm, even though they were in far more quicker succession than what she would have wished, and even received a few creampies as well.

You laid there beneath the sleeping Kaguya, feeling her tight grip on you still even as she had such a peaceful expression. She was a Spirit so her strength capabilities were far exceeding to yours but she had her limits with how long she could endure such a ravaging, enjoying it with far more expression than what she may have hoped but for now she was asleep and you didn't have the heart to risk waking her after all that. You were pretty tired as well, having just fucked one of the Yamai sisters can take it out of you apparently so you just laid your head back and fell asleep as well as Kaguya slightly shifted in a way like she was snuggling closer to you and...did her eyelids flicker a little? She did have a smile on her lips but surely she was asleep.

Regardless of that, you needed to get some rest now as just because Kaguya was satisfied didn't mean you were done. You still had to do the same with Yuzuru and so needed to have as much energy as possible.

How will the second sister of Yamai fair?


	3. Yuzuru

Despite being quieter and softer spoken than her sister, Yuzuru was as competitive as Kaguya was when it came to certain things. Therefore, you shouldn't have been surprised when you found her waiting for you in your room, ready to have her turn in this little game that she and her twin have made for themselves just to settle the argument on which of them is the True Yamai. Unfortunately, Yuzuru was just as unwilling as Kaguya to tell you why the argument resumed so you really would have to wait a little longer to find out.

"So you ready to do this?" You asked as Yuzuru stood in front of your bed, that almost sleepy expression of hers, from her eyes being half closed, on her face as she stared back before she nodded. "Confirmation: Kaguya has already had her turn so it is too late for me to turn back down" she replied and you slouched before saying how that wasn't really true, she didn't have to do this if she didn't want to but Yuzuru, in her typical manner of speaking, assured that she was willing to do this. She sounded confident, almost competitive which further proves the point that she wasn't one to let things go between her and Kaguya - it was hard to understand Yuzuru at the best of times.

After assuring that she was willing to do this with you, Yuzuru then reached and slid the dressing gown she was wearing off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She had been wearing nothing beneath and so was now fully exposed to you, your response was one of surprise at just how prepared she was.

"assertion: I am prepared to do this but I will need you to guide me through it" she said in a way that was trying to seem confident even though you saw her nervousness. But she was certain so you stepped forward as Yuzuru sat herself on the bed before laying herself down, laying herself bare for you as she laid in a manner that was supposed to be sexually provocative. The way she laid was with her arms by her head and her legs parted to expose her pussy for you and you shifted little at the gaze she imposed on you, it was determined yet nervous at the same as you stepped forward.

"Assertion: do not hold back, I-I will endure it all and prove I am the True Yamai'' she said but you noticed the slight stammer in her sentence, you looked at Yuzuru as she stared at you. She told you to not hold back but...that look in her eye, you had to at least ease her into it so you stepped between her legs but instead of reaching for your belt you knelt down and lifted her legs over your shoulders.

Yuzuru tilted her head at this before feeling herself be pulled closer to the the edge of the bed as you rubbed her thighs, her glistening folds were just in front of your face and she went to ask what you were intending but got the answer first as you stuck your tongue out to flick over Yuzuru's clit. This made her gasp and shudder as she laid back as you gave another lick and another and another, Yuzuru claimed she was prepared but almost instantly upon you indulging her she was moaning more freely than expected. She still laid in a manner of presenting herself for you but you indulged in foreplay first just to make sure she really was ready.

"Uncertainty: what is this feeling? This isn't what I expected" Yuzuru thought to herself as she moaned, her hands gripped the bed sheets as she found herself rolling her hips against your tongue. You lapped at her folds which made the more soft-spoken Spirit gasp and moan, her legs clenching a little. Was she really this sensitive?

You looked up at Yuzuru, her head was tilted back as she rolled her hips, she moaned softly while gripping the bed sheets before lifting her head to look down at you. She had that sleepy expression on her face but her mouth was agape as she moaned, she commented how you had a masterful technique in using your tongue. "It's very pleasurable" she moaned and you hummed into her folds, it was an action that resulted in Yuzuru's fingers suddenly lacing into your hair as she gasped from the vibrations that ran up her spine. You felt her push your head further between her legs, demonstrating a rare loss of composure from the second sister of Yamai as she moaned from your efforts.

"Appraisal: your technique is..." Yuzuru trailed off with a shuddering breath as you prodded your tongue against her clit before reaching an arm around to dip a hand between her legs. With a demonstration of dexterity you not only pushed your thumb down and on Yuzuru's clit but also parted her folds with two more fingers. Before the Spirit could even comprehend your actions you had slipped your tongue past her pussy lips and it resulted in a squeal from her, she wasn't expecting that.

With her hips bucking and thrashing, Yuzuru gasped and tugged on your hair as she felt herself surrendering to the pleasure from your tongue. How were you this good? This shouldn't be the case. Yuzuru was a Spirit, she was a twin of Yamai, she should be the True Yamai but...she was falling weak at the work of a human's tongue?

"Embarrassment: at this rate I'll..." Yuzuru again trailed off with shuddering moans, unable to finish her sentence before moaning loudly as she suddenly came. But you didn't stop your actions, all this was to test her endurance in comparison to Kaguya's; you were just doing as you were expected to. That would be your excuse but in truth the noises Yuzuru was making were cute and she was enjoying it very much, you could tell that much so why not indulge her that little bit more before the main event?

With that thought in mind you doubled your efforts, swirling your tongue inside Yuzuru as she twisted, thrashed and writhed from the pleasure. Her voice raised a few octaves as she moaned, to an embarrassing degree considering she was meant to be a dignified Spirit, the True Yamai, but the way she held you between her legs as she rolled them showed she wanted more.

"Yuzuru" you hummed her name into her pussy and she shuddered. "Lament: you are teasing me" she complained before whining with a sense of delight as your tongue invaded her slick cunt even more, your technique was formidable, she was weak to the knees just from you eating her out. How will she be able to endure more than Kaguya if you were this good with your tongue alone? No, Yuzuru couldn't lose this time, as much as she cared for Kaguya she couldn't lose, not when...

"No more foreplay!" Yuzuru suddenly exclaimed and you halted, her grip on your head fell and you lifted back to look at her as she gasped for breath. "Petition: let us proceed to the main event, that is the point of this test" she breathed, flushed in the cheeks as you stood up. Very well, it was time to proceed.

Yuzuru's vision slowly regained focus, having gone a little blurry from your masterful efforts of cunnilingus, and she looked at you as you dropped your pants to expose your erect shaft. You were bigger than Yuzuru expected, a sentiment she shared with Kaguya from the previous day, and she bit her lip as you moved between her parted legs. You were looking down at Yuzuru, looming over her in an intimidating way that made her cheeks glow even more than they were already. But she was ready, she had to be, it was now or never so she laid her arms at the side of her head as she laid in what she hoped was a sexy manner to invoke you to take her.

"Petition: let us begin" she said but still you asked if she was sure. You had gotten this far, there was no point in turning back really but you had to be sure that she was certain and Yuzuru expressed that certainty by wrapping her legs behind you and pulling you towards her entrance. Very well, it was time.

You took your time penetrating Yuzuru, just like you had done with Kaguya, as even though she was certain about doing this you didn't want to rush her. You were slow, rather intimate actually in the way you held Yuzuru as you embedded yourself into her, she even went as far as to hug you tight as she whimpered a little from giving herself to you fully. There was a sting as her hymen went down but Yuzuru had a content expression on her face as she rested her head over your shoulder.

"You alright there, Yuzuru?" You asked as you held each other and she nodded, replying that she was fine as she loosened her grip on you and knelt up between her legs. She had a smile on her lips, a soft smile as if she had momentarily forgotten about the post behind this situation. She looked really happy as she looked up at you but quickly assumed her usual expression as she said you could begin.

You gave a nod and took hold of Yuzuru's hips, she gasped a little this due to the firm hold of your hands but quickly relaxed again. Yuzuru stared up at you and bit her lip to suppress any and all noises she would make as you pulled your hips back before pushing forward again, her efforts were for naught. The feeling of your cock stretching out her tight pussy forced the moan from her lips, you were so much bigger than she expected and she couldn't help but whine as she felt herself accommodate the size of your cock as you fit yourself as snugly into her tightness. You stared down at Yuzuru as she moaned from your size, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open wide as she released such lewd noises but she still laid in that way as if presenting herself for you.

"Yuzuru" you spoke her name and she opened an eye to look at you before feeling you pull back and thrust into her again. "Astonishment: you're so big!" She moaned loudly, arms and legs pulling you close as you began thrusting into her at a pace. You weren't rushing but the noises that Yuzuru was making made it difficult to hold back, it was as if she was trying to coax you into fucking her hard from the get go. This was a test of her endurance but you couldn't rush her.

You forced back the temptation to just fuck Yuzuru senseless, holding her hips firmly which made her whine as you were thrusting into her. Compared to Kaguya, Yuzuru was definitely the tighter of the two as her vaginal walls were clenching around your cock. You were actually struggling to thrust at a tempered pace while remaining as gentle as you could and she could tell you were straining yourself in holding back. It made Yuzuru feel warm in her chest knowing you were so concerned in not rushing her, but this was a test to show she could endure your efforts more than Kaguya.

"Suggestion: you should not hold yourself back" Yuzuru said and you looked at her as she told you that you should put all the effort in for her as you had for Kaguya, it would be unfair if you were more intense for one of them than the other. "But I don't want to rush you" you said and Yuzuru cupped your cheek as she smiled, replying that she appreciated the concern but if she was to truly test herself to Kaguya then she would need you to go all out.

"Confirmation: I am certain I am comfortable so don't hold back" she said as she smiled at you, still holding her hand to your cheek until you took hold of her hand and held it to the bed. "Just tell me if it gets too much" you said and she nodded, that was all Yuzuru had time to do actually as you quickly reared your hips back and plunged forward again.

Yuzuru's eyes widened as you did this, her mouth fell open with a louder moan than before as she experienced the first of many form rattling thrusts. This was what she wanted, this was what she encouraged you to do, she told you not to hold back so you wouldn't. The question is; would she be able to endure it? From the way Yuzuru grabbed you, the way she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around you, it would be difficult to say for certain but it wasn't your place to question if she could handle it. Your only focus should be in giving Yuzuru what she wanted, you were to test how much she could endure, you had to fuck Yuzuru as hard as you had Kaguya the day before, that was your only task right now.

You did exactly as you were meant to; you held Yuzuru close as you were thrusting into her, your hips were pumping hard as she leaned into your shoulder. Her voice rumbled against your skin as you slid her up the bed a little before holding both her hands to the mattress as you stared down at her. Yuzuru's cheeks were bright red but it wasn't because she was lost in the pleasure, though that was a factor, it was because you were so close to her.

Yes you would be close to her seeing you were having sex but it was meant in the fact your face was so close to hers, she could feel your breath as you could hers. "Are you alright, Yuzuru? Is this too much?" You asked and she opened her mouth to respond but all that left her was a loud moan moan as she squeezed your hands, her legs pulling you deeper inside her as she shuddered. You saw this and felt that it may be too much so went to stop but Yuzuru didn't let you, she didn't let you pull out as she finally answered your question.

"Reply: I am, ah hah, fine, don't hold back!" She gasped before meeting your gaze. There was a fire in her eyes, a determination that you only see when Yuzuru is competing with Kaguya, but there was something else...but what? You didn't have time to focus on that, you had other obligations at the moment so you let go of Yuzuru's hands, they went around your shoulders instantly, and reached one to her chest as the other pressed to the bed. You started to fondle her chest as you fucked her, looking at her face as she bit her bottom lip and clenched her eyes shut.

"Shudder: your touch is so rough, you're like an animal" she whined while feeling you handle her so roughly. You asked if it was fine and received a nod in response, this would certainly test her limits if you unleashed all carnal desires. To test Yuzuru's endurance you had to give her everything you had so there should be no holding back.

To prove this sentiment you squeezed Yuzuru's chest even more, groping her as she writhed beneath you whilst moaning loudly. Your hips were also working double time, thrusting faster and harder as you felt Yuzuru's hot breath against you, you had to lean into her shoulder to add more of an angle to your thrusts as well as put more effort into your lower body. The result of this was Yuzuru's moans being directly into your ear as you massaged her chest and fucked her hard, her legs were quaking as she wrapped them tight around you and her nails were digging into your back.

You knew she was close to climax, the related contractions of her pussy around your cock proved this but you kept going, you kept thrusting until her cry rang out around the room. Her voice was a concoction of a moan, whine and shout as she bit your shoulder to suppress it. For someone so composed and focused, Yuzuru was loud when she came and her juices coated your cock and clenched down on you as you pushed deep into her clenching cunt.

"Yuzuru" you groaned, warning her that you couldn't hold it as you came also and her voice suddenly stopped. The Spirit's eyes went wide, the heat of your load suddenly filling her making her voice fall silent as she could only hold you tight as she slowly came down from her orgasm, gasping and panting as her chest heaved. You took a moment of reprieve as well, waiting a moment before asking if she was ok and Yuzuru responded with a nod before looking at you again and saying to continue. You hesitated though, telling her not to rush but she insisted that she was fine.

"As the True Yamai, I am able to continue" she stated with a shaky but certain and you so you decided to to indulge her wishes as you changed your position, this time laying Yuzuru onto her side as you got behind her. Your hand reached to raise her leg up and you quickly inserted yourself into her again, your second hand scooping under her to grope her chest again as you leaned into her shoulder.

You asked if she was ready and she nodded, looking back at you and reaching her hand to your cheek. "Appreciation: I'm glad you agreed to doing this" she smiled softly and you nodded, saying nothing else as you gave the first of the thrusts for round two and Yuzuru rested her head against the pillow as you began thrusting.

You were slowly rebuilding your pace of thrusts as you listened to her voice, her moans were softer again for the time being as she rested her head on the pillow. Yuzuru held her hand over yours as you fondled her chest, she mewled a little as well as you pinched her nipple before gasping as you leaned and captured the pert bud between your lips and suckled on it. She couldn't help but whine as you did this as you were also thrusting at an angle which let you delve deep into her vaginal depths and it felt amazing, she couldn't help but moan for more as she hugged your head.

You obliged to her wishes of course, your hips drew back and began speeding up before you broke away from her grasp to shift yourself. Yuzuru remained on her side but you knelt up and lifted one of her legs over your shoulder as you began fucking her harder again, this resulted in her moans picking up again as she encouraged you on.

"Appraisal: you are an amazing sexual partner" she moaned before gasping as you drove your cock deep into her gripping snatch, you were grunting as you felt Yuzuru's pussy gripping tight on you albeit with a slickness from her previous orgasm. You did set her leg down again but also leader down against her, you rubbed her shoulder as your face was inches from hers and Yuzuru looked at you from the corner of her eyes as she noted on just how close you were to her.

"I would just have to turn my head and..." Her thoughts trailed off as you suddenly drove yourself balls deep into her and Yuzuru's voice rang out louder than ever as you began fucking her harder and faster than before, it felt nothing less than amazing and she let out such lewd noises without any semblance of shame. It was such an indecent thing, Yuzuru was usually the more soft spoken of the Yamai twins but right now she was wailing in euphoric bliss as you fucked her intently and you couldn't help but let it fuel you.

"Yuzuru" you groaned her name and she again looked at you from the corner of her eyes, she had such a needy look in her eyes and it drove you even more. Like when you took Kaguya the day before, all sense of hesitation in fucking Yuzuru was gone, the way her voice monad for you just drove you to a point of being unable to restrain yourself. Maybe it was because she was so out of character that it was a turn on, maybe it was because she was encouraging both physically and verbally, maybe it was because you wanted to hear those sounds of pleasure, either way you you fucked her with all you had.

It was exactly what Yuzuru wanted and you could see on her face that she was enjoying it which made you smile as you watched her face contort into one of pure, euphoric bliss. For someone usually so calm, her expression was very indecent and you commented on it which earned what you assumed to be a glare.

"Complaint: do not tease me" she whined before gasping as she suddenly found herself on her back with her legs up over your shoulders as you leaned down again. Your faces were so close, she could feel your breath again and she bit her lip before suddenly climaxing again. It was just the same as the previous orgasm she had; you were brought to climax at the same time, you were in the same position in the sense you were looming over her, you were so close and she looked into your eyes with her hand raising to your cheek in that same sentimental moment as before.

You watched as Yuzuru's mouth opened but no words were spoken, she just closed her mouth again and smiled before whispering how she wasn't ready to let this finish just yet. "Can we continue for a little longer?" She asked and you countered by asking if she was sure before suddenly Yuzuru was the one in top.

"Determination: I don't intend to lose to Kaguya, please continue with me so I can have a chance at beating her" she requested before immediately beginning to ride you. She was Kaguya's twin so you knew there would be no end until she was unable to keep going, just like with Kaguya, you resigned to the situation and grasped Yuzuru's waist which made her shudder as your fingers dug into her flesh. She had a fire in her eye that matched the one in her twin's, who were you to deny Yuzuru's request.

In the end it was just like with Kaguya; Yuzuru came to orgasm a few more times before being unable to continue and she was laying atop you with a satisfied look on her face as she had her eyes closed. From the looks of it, and just like with Kaguya, Yuzuru had fallen asleep. You couldn't help but muse at the fact they fell asleep in the same way as each other; both fell asleep atop you, both smiled contently, both snuggled closer as they slept.

"Maybe now they can finally put all this behind them" you muttered quietly before laying your head back against the pillow. "Yeah right, something tells me that they will still be bickering about it, I do wonder what triggered it all again though, why were they so determined to prove who the True Yamai was?" You wondered aloud as you looked at Yuzuru.

She snuggled closer against you and you shook your head in silent amusement at how even in spite of their differences, the Yamai twins were very similar still. With that passing thought you decided to close your eyes as well, the same exhaustion as with Kaguya washing over you and you fell asleep quickly with Yuzuru atop you. As you slept she seemed to snuggle even closer to you, humming as she pressed close.

Now all that remained was to compare her endurance scores with Kaguya but will that truly be the end of this argument? With these two it's hard to say for sure.


	4. The Conclusion?

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kaguya exclaimed as she and Yuzuru stood facing each other as they were settling their debate, or at least they were trying to. "Accusation: you're being deceptive" Yuzuru retorted with her twin snapping back that she wouldn't lie about cumming as many times as she did before saying that Yuzuru was the one lying, accusing her of saying the same number after her just because she didn't want to lose. Of course Yuzuru claimed it was the other way around even though they literally did a countdown before admitting the number of times they climaxed during their times with you at the same time, they just had to argue over this.

And there you were, sitting on your bed as you looked between the bickering twins, listening as they so openly argued about how many times they came to climax from having sex with you. You couldn't help but bury your face in your hands and mentally scream about why they were like this, you'd think they'd have some shame in discussing such a thing. Then again, this was Kaguya and Yuzuru, they feel little shame.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you both managed to keep count" you muttered but they heard you and asked what you meant by that to which you answered now they both seemed to get really into it. "I would have thought you'd lost track" you said with Kaguya scoffing and saying that it wasn't a surprise that you lost count seeing you were a human at the mercy of the pleasure that was her, the True Yamai, she said that last part with a snarky tone as she glared at Yuzuru.

"Derision; I believe it was the other way around considering how loud you were, you seemed too enthralled to give a reliable number" the more softer-spoken of the twins mocked but Kaguya snapped back by saying how Yuzuru got just as loud if not more. "I would never have assumed someone so quiet could get so loud, is that really the behaviour of the True Yamai?" She taunted and you could literally see the spark that ran between and connected their heads, they looked ready to brawl so you tried to speak up but they instead kept bickering. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

You could only listen as the two of them went into very vivid details of how you had sex with the both of them, trying to find some ways which they could one up the other. For Yuzuru, she took advantage of the fact that you orally pleasured her first and so if you didn't then she would have climaxed one less time than Kaguya, but of course Kaguya also used that fact against Yuzuru. It was Kaguya who orally pleasured you first, being graceful, like the True Yamai should, and allowing her partner to experience just a portion of pleasure that awaited you.

You were only able to sit there and listen at the argument before you felt the burning fire of competition growing hotter. "Declaration; we settle this now!" Yuzuru exclaimed and Kaguya grinned as she held up a challenging fist and you went to stop what you assumed was to be a brawl but instead found yourself pounced on by the Yamai twins.

"What is this?" You questioned as Kaguya and Yuzuru loomed over you, both of them staring down at you as they said that they were going to settle this once and for all. "You will tell us which of us is better," Kaguya stated with Yuzuru nodded. "Confirmation; we shall both pleasure you and the one you say made you feel the most pleasure will be deemed the True Yamai, prepare yourself, for I will not hold back" she spoke with her tone attempting to go sultry at the end, Kaguya quickly adding that she wasn't going to hold back either.

"We will unleash all our wiles upon you, but only for me will you experience true ecstasy" they both spoke in unison before glaring at each other again. You tried to speak up again, you tried to ask them the question of what all this was really about with them wanting to know who the True Yamai is but you were silenced by both of the twins leaning to your ears.

"Don't you worry about that now" Kaguya breathed as her hand was sliding down to your crotch. "Seduction: all you need to worry about is the pleasure you will feel" Yuzuru also said as her hand was going to your zipper a well, both were whispering into your ears as they tired to push the other's hand away before just pulling down the zip of your pants and reaching to pull out your flaccid but readily growing penis.

You couldn't help but get aroused with how they were both acting; their bodies were pressing close to yours as they whispered suggestive and provocative things into your ears, then their hands felt really soft as they stimulated you. But still you asked why they wanted to argue on who the True Yamai was, you didn't get an answer though...

Instead, Kaguya's fingers wrapped around your erection as she whispered for you to just relax. "In truth this is more than what you deserve seeing you failed to settle mine and Yuzuru's debate before but seeing I'm so kind I will let you experience the bliss of being my sexual partner once more" she breathed into your ear but of course Yuzuru cut in. "Objection; Kaguya is just too arrogant to admit how you made her numb with pleasure, she's trying to reclaim her pride" she spoke in her attempted sultry tone while her hand reached and cupped your balls.

Kaguya did object to what Yuzuru said, claiming it was more likely the way around but both returned focus to you as you groaned from the stimulation from their hands. But then you felt both the Yamai twins run their second hands up your shirt and over your chest as they were licking your neck, trying to see how you would react and were both surprised at how you were keeping your composure. But neither could have that.

Kaguya made the next move first as she started to stroke your cock more, her fingers moving along your shaft more as she licked your neck before asking if the touch of the True Yamai made you weak, bringing up how good it seemed when she gave you that blowjob the other day. But still you kept your composure and Yuzuru mocked Kaguya's attempts at seduction before leaning to your ear again, saying how you surely enjoyed her touch more.

"You both are crazy, this will never end between you, won't it?" You asked and Kaguya laughed as she said that you wouldn't mind if it never ended, she said how she could see that you enjoyed her touch before she suddenly slid down your body while saying she knew what would really make you weak. Yuzuru quickly caught onto what her sister was doing and refused to be outdone so quickly moved to Kaguya's side as they stared challengingly at each other before looking at you.

"Prepare yourself, you will not endure this!" They both declared in unison before you felt both of them run their tongues up and down your shaft, both of them staring up at you in the process as they worked your cock over while trying to outdo the other.

Their techniques were different in the sense Kaguya's was much more aggressive as she slid her tongue along your prick, attacking the tip with swift flicks before sliding back down your shaft. Then there was Yuzuru's technique which was much slower, more methodical. She kept her eyes locked on you as her tongue ran around the base of your cock before she reached her hand to trace her fingers nimbly along your shaft, as if caressing it. Their techniques were very fitting to their contrasting personalities; Kaguya's was more aggressive whereas Yuzuru's was softer.

Ironically though, both worked well together and you couldn't help but moan, but that made them bicker again on who the moan was for. It was a torturous pleasure in a way, it felt good but their bickering was a constant annoyance. Were you in any place to complain though? When they were both orally pleasuring you, could you really complain about their arguing? It was a torturous pleasure, a blissful hell, damn it for feeling so good!

"It's obvious that he's feeling better from me, I mean just look at how weak he becomes at my methods" Kaguya grinned as he tongue attacked your cock with an intent to prove and you couldn't help but moan, but Yuzuru of course had her comeback.

"Derision; your technique lacks any sense of focus or precision, your sloppy and I'd dare say vulgar approach could never feel as good as slow, methodical movements" she said as she shoved Kaguya aside and stared up at you, her eyes locking with yours as her fingers continued to caress your cock before taking a hold of it. Her hand felt so soft as she stroked your cock while her tongue was slowly grazing the tip before she wrapped her lips around it, sucking softly whilst keeping her eyes on yours.

There was something strange about the stare you were receiving though, it wasn't the usual, sleepy expression that often adorns Yuzuru's face. There was something...more to it, something you couldn't exactly place a finger on, but then Kaguya interrupted as she pushed Yuzuru aside to take her place.

"Well some guys may like that but perhaps he prefers something more intense!" She exclaimed before looking at you with a defiant gaze as she told you to prepare yourself for the oral ministrations of the True Yamai. You didn't have time to prepare yourself as Kaguya was quickly upon you, her lips wrapping around your cock as she bobbed her head with a gusto and a suction that you couldn't deny felt great. She seemed to be rushing though, and then she was...blushing? Kaguya was blushing rather intensely as she stared at you and you could have sworn her lips flickered as you moaned from her actions.

It was truly a blissful torture, you couldn't help but enjoy it but the competitive way that the twins behaved was rather distracting as Yuzuru quickly jumped back into the fray. Pushing Kaguya aside, Yuzuru again started running her tongue around the base of your shaft as her twin continued bobbing along the length. It eventually became too much to handle.

"You two" you groaned and they both looked up at you before Kaguya's cheeks puffed out and she was forced to lift back, Yuzuru gasping in surprise as your cum splattered across her face as well as Kaguya's. You watched as the twins were taken by surprise before Kaguya swallowed down your load and looked triumphantly up at you, saying how it was clearly her who was the one to bring your to climax but of course Yuzuru refused to stand down here as she suddenly stood up and started stripping.

"Foolishness: as if oral ministrations would be enough to settle this, to truly be certain, he must experience again what pleasures I have to offer compared to you" she said as her bare body was quickly exposed to you again. Kaguya didn't waste time either as she quickly stripped down to being nude as well, both twins looking at you expectantly as they asked who you wanted first.

You looked between the two Yamai, a little speechless as they were going so quickly. "Shouldn't you slow down?" You asked before finding yourself in the same situation as before as you were again on your back with them both looming over you. "Don't be afraid, you did fine in satisfying us before now allow me to do the same for you" Kaguya said as she slung her leg over your lap and straddled you while Yuzuru stared at her twin before asking if you'd prefer to be with her first.

You opened your mouth to speak again but Kaguya was already a step ahead as she quickly dropped her hips into your lap, gasping as you filled her up again and you acted impulsively as you sat up and held onto her. "Are you alright?" You asked and she laughed a little, replying how you felt just as big as last time and that it still surprised her.

"Not too bad for a human" she said before pushing you back down and leaning close to whisper for you to relax as she rattled your senses with true pleasure. You went to speak again but once more Kaguya was quicker as she was already moving her hips, her pussy gripping you nice and snugly as she rocked back and forth with your hands quickly going to her waist in return. Kaguya grinned as she felt you take hold of her body, she looked smug but you felt her tremble a little as your fingers dug into her hips and her voice did gain some volume with her moans as she rolled her hips. She looked smug but she also seemed to be trying to hold back her voice, maybe she didn't want Yuzuru to make some comment on how much she seemed to be enjoying it?

Before anything else could be said, Kaguya quickly set her pace as she sat herself upright and started to ride you pretty intensely. Her his rocked back and forth as her hands pressed against your chest and she asked if you already felt yourself melting from the pleasure of the True Yamai, she looked directly at Yuzuru at the last part but then her smug expression faltered as you gave a thrust upwards.

"Huh? W-wait a second, what are you doing?" Kaguya's smugness dropped as you quickly developed a pace to your thrusts so that you matched her movements, her voice coming out more than before already as you stared up at her. "I can't have you doing everything, I doubt you'd let me live it down" you said and Kaguya wanted to respond but all that left her were moans as she felt the friction between your bodies. She was liking the feeling very much and Yuzuru held a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Taunt: it seems you are unable to resist the pleasure yourself" Yuzuru teased and Kaguya's cheeks heated up more as she sputtered a response that she doubt Yuzuru would hold up any better, she struggled to speak through her moans which was something that wasn't ignored. In fact, Kaguya's hands moved from your chest to grip your wrists, her fingers seemingly itching to lace with yours.

"I bet you're already getting close, unable to endure the pleasure" the twin currently riding you said but you told her that you endured it all before, sitting up with your hands sliding down to her ass as you began bouncing her in your lap and she immediately went up to grip your shoulders. But then you suddenly stopped her, both of the twins looking confused before you lifted Kaguya out of your lap which Yuzuru took as a chance to say that you must already be tired of her sister but Kaguya didn't have chance for any rebuttals, all she could do was gasp as you dropped her back into your lap after turning her around.

It was a sudden reinsertion and Kaguya actually trembled before you spoke again. "If we're going to settle this, if it's to be finished here and now, then it's better to see which one of you lasts longest" you said as you laid back down and pulled Kaguya with you so she rested against your chest. "No holds barred: does that sound better?" You asked but you got no response other than moans from Kaguya as you were resuming your thrusts.

This wasn't what she intended, this wasn't what she planned at all. Kaguya wanted to prove that she was better than Yuzuru when it came to delivering pleasure, she wanted it to be that you were so overcome by the bliss of having sex with her that you wouldn't even be able to do so with her sister. But here she was, desperately gripping your wrists as they held her waist while you were thrusting upwards into her, all while she was laying back against your chest with your breath prickling her skin.

It felt really good though, she couldn't deny it as her moans were rising quickly. She wanted to be better but you seemed to be making her quiver first. "Damn it, I'm meant to be the True Yamai, I'm at least half of the original! So why...? Why does it have to feel this good? Yuzuru stands a better chance this way, but if I lose then..." Kaguya's thoughts trailed off a little as she looked between you and her twin. She started thinking about something only to then her back arched as you gave a sharp thrust upwards, one of your hands slipping down her body and between her legs.

"What are you doing?" She went to ask but she got her answer before the question left her as your fingers suddenly went to stimulate her clit. Kaguya's eyes widened as you did this but she couldn't voice any complaint, it felt too good for her to complain and she actually rocked her hips back and forth between your thrusts and your touch.

While her twin was finding herself subjected to more pleasure than she expected, Yuzuru just sat off to the side and watched the scene before her. She watched her sister rocking between your motions, she listened to her moans and then she saw the look of pleasure on her face. For the side that cherished her sibling, Yuzuru was happy to see Kaguya was enjoying herself (more than she would admit) but the competitive side got her a little concerned that you may get too distracted with her twin.

Biting her bottom lip at the sight before her, Yuzuru's gaze moved towards her chance, her weakness to exploit. Without hesitating, Yuzuru quickly shifted herself so she was leaning between her sister's parted and shaking legs, her pussy vulnerable to attack and weaken her composure so Yuzuru went in the attack.

"Wha...? Yuzuru! No, that's not fair, that's cheating!" Kaguya's voice seemed panicked as her sister was licking her pussy while you were thrusting into her. Kaguya's body was rattled by the two-pronged attack and she arched her back while trying to suppress herself, it shouldn't feel this good. But then your second hand went from her waist to her chest and your lips started attacking her neck.

"No holds barred" your words went through Kaguya's head and she felt your hands work her body while Yuzuru also used your comment as an incentive for her attack. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little warmth at the shameless pleasure on Kaguya's face, but that didn't mean she could let herself lose either.

"Determination: I must not lose" Yuzuru thought as she wrapped her arms around Kaguya's legs and parted them even more, exposing her sister's clit more while also allowing you to thrust even deeper. Now it was Kaguya who was experiencing a blissful torture as she was very much enjoying the intensity of your thrusts, you had started pushing your hips faster and harder, but she felt herself quivering and quaking. She whined that she was getting close already and she didn't know how to feel about that.

There was little time to think though, before she could even realise it, Kaguya's orgasm was upon her and she came, her juices splashed Yuzuru, causing the second twin of Yamai to retreat back, while also coating your shaft as she whined from her orgasm. No, she came too quickly, it was too quick.

Kaguya felt her breaths go shaky from her orgasm before she felt you lifting her from atop you only to lay her on the bed. "I can still keep going!" She went to say but found her words caught in her throat when you moved between her legs and guided yourself back to her pussy, leaving her with no time of reprieve as you were thrusting into her again and all Kaguya could do was grip onto the first thing her hands could reach - you.

With her arms wrapping around your neck, Kaguya pulled you down and embraced you tighter than she wished she had, for her dignity of course, as she felt your delivering thrusts push deep into her. Holding onto you tight, Kaguya moaned into your ear as your hands ran up and down her hips while your thrusts built up speed and force. It didn't take a keen eye to see that you were making her feel really good and Yuzuru could only watch from the side as you were fucking her twin with a purpose of finally settling this argument between them. It was rather captivating to watch really and Yuzuru did so with no sense of shame considering you were fucking her twin.

But for now you focus was on Kaguya as you held a hand beneath her head and held her close - almost intimately so - and her legs found themselves wrapping around you. She did of course keep her comments going as she asked you how it felt to be with her, she was trying to sound smug and confident but you could hear the waver in her tone. It was also Yuzuru who spoke in response to the question you were asked.

"Observation: you appear to be enjoying it even more" the more softer-spoken twin said and Kaguya's cheeks went redder than before as you were looking down at her. "Sh-shut up, Yuzuru! I wasn't asking you anyway" she sputtered out before looking up at you, feeling a slight shiver run up her spine from your focused gaze before you asked if she was enjoying it. It made Kaguya's chest warm up at the tone of your voice; soft yet focused. She tried to answer but all that could leave her were moans as she felt your shaft dig deeper into her and she felt herself losing focus on everything else as she held onto you tight.

That was enough of an answer for you as you leaned into Kaguya's shoulder and really started to give it to her, all while Yuzuru was watching with an intense stare as she observed the way you handled her twin. It was actually rather arousing for the second sister of Yamai and Yuzuru found herself biting her lip as she watched the expression on her sister's face reflect the pleasure which she was feeling.

"I-if you keep t-th-this pace up, I won't be able to..." You cut Kaguya off mid stuttering sentence, interrupting her to tell her not to hold back. She definitely heeded your words as the next thing she knew was that her next orgasm was upon her; was much more intense than the previous one and her tightness increased tenfold. In fact, the gripping heat of Kaguya's pussy combined with her enticing moans fuelled you enough to deliver one more deep thrust that actually made her eyes gloss over with a sense of euphoria that was amplified by the sudden rush of heat flooding her as you came inside her.

Watching from the sidelines, like Yuzuru was, did give the impression of how much pleasure Kaguya felt from this but there's a difference between observation and experience. Yuzuru saw the pleasure on her sister's face but for Kaguya, her focus was on keeping you as close as possible as she clung tightly onto but her grip became weaker as her panting breaths became more shallow.

"I-I can still, I can still keep...going" she gasped as her eyes closed and her grip fell, she had actually passed out from the orgasm she just had. You waited a moment before pulling out of Kaguya, making sure not to disturb her as you sat back to watch her sleeping form for a moment. Her chest was slowly rising and falling as her breathing calmed down and she leaked your mixed cum from her pussy as she laid asleep, looking rather peaceful in spite of the rough fucking she just received, but then your focus was turned away by a body pressing against your back.

"Seduction: do you want to experience euphoria with me now?" Yuzuru whispered into your ear and you looked over your shoulder to see her face very close to yours. She tried to give you a seductive gaze but it looked more sleepy than anything. Regardless, you did move in response to her words but it wasn't as she expected.

Instead of putting her into whatever position you desired to ravage her like you had her twin, Yuzuru found herself with her legs over your shoulders and your head between her legs as you attacked her pussy with deft movements of your tongue just like she had done to Kaguya. It wasn't what she expected but she didn't really voice any complaints as she only rolled her hips against your tongue, moaning encouragement as you ate her out.

"Approval: your tongue feels really good" Yuzuru moaned as she raised a hand to her mouth so she could bite her finger before she looked to her side at the resting Kaguya. The sleeping twin of Yamai really did look peaceful and there was a hint of a smile on her lips, it made Yuzuru happy to see her sister looking content but that didn't mean she could give up.

"Determination: even though it's Kaguya, I can't give in or else..." Yuzuru's thoughts were interrupted when she felt your tongue slide past her pussy lips which you parted with your fingers, orally penetrating her and making the Spirit wrap her legs around your head as she arched her back a little. You had done this before, literally the previous day, but she couldn't help but marvel how skilful you were with the use of your tongue, it made Yuzuru shiver with a pleasure that felt so wrong but also so right. She was a Spirit, half of the original Yamai and possibly the True Yamai, how could she allow herself to be brought to pleasurable tremors from a human's oral ministrations?

As Yuzuru was pondering over this, you focused on your current task as you swirled your tongue around her vaginal depths and along her walls as her hands gripped the bedsheets. Her hips rolled up against your tongue and her legs pulled you further between them, it was like she was surrendering to the pleasure as she was encouraging you to keep doing what it was that you were doing.

"Approval: you skills with your tongue are masterful" she whined before gasping as you suddenly started to jab your tongue into her, thrusting your oral organ into her and it sent Yuzuru into some convulsions. There was a strange irony; in spite of her being the softer-spoken out of her and Kaguya, Yuzuru was becoming just as loud, and you were only using your tongue. Was she really that sensitive?

"Dismay: I can't control myself, humiliation: why so quickly?" You then heard her whine before tasting Yuzuru's juices as she was suddenly cumming, her body convulsing still as she bit her finger and threw her second hand to the side with intent to grip the bedsheets but instead grabbed Kaguya's hand as if asking for some support. Even in spite of the competitiveness of the situation, she did find some comfort in holding onto her sibling and Yuzuru felt herself calm down until you pried her legs from around your head and sat up.

It took a moment for Yuzuru to look away from Kaguya but her focus definitely turned to something else as she felt your hands pull her closer to you. She gasped as she collided with your chest, her breasts squashed against your torso and she looked into your eyes for a moment before feeling your hands turn her around so her back was against you.

"Confusion: what are you doing?" Yuzuru questioned before she again gasped from your hands but this time it was due to them roaming her body. It made the Spirit shudder as you touched her but she didn't complain, your fingers felt like gentle jolts of sensation tickling her skin, but then one hand dipped low as the other lifted higher and Yuzuru's back arched again as she felt your finger invade her glistening folds while your second hand started fondling her chest.

"If we're settling this today then it's no holds barred, right? No holding back?" You countered Yuzuru's question and she went tight lipped in response, only parting her legs more as an unconscious invite to you before she whined as your lips latched onto the back of her neck as you were fingering her while also groping her.

She was a Spirit, half of the original Yamai, possibly the True Yamai, Yuzuru should be the one taking control in this situation but, just like with Kaguya, she was surrendering the pleasure that you brought her. You couldn't help but wonder how things had escalated this much; first they were just bickering, then you had sex with each of them separately and now it was happening again, how did it get to this? Why did it get like this? First of all, it was Kaguya and Yuzuru and they never made things easy and secondly, you doubted you'd get an answer yet so you just went with how it was going as you retracted your finger from her.

Before Yuzuru could voice any disappointment at you stopping your fingering, you shifted yourself and guided your shaft to her pussy and she looked you in the eyes as you penetrated her. You pushed your shaft into her waiting warmth and Yuzuru leaned her head back over your shoulder before as she moaned before you pushed forward so she was on her hands and knees.

Your thrusts were quick to begin, it was no holds barred after all. this was all to be settled then there had to be no holding back, just like with Kaguya and Yuzuru would accept no less than the same efforts you gave her twin. You knew that so you gave it to her from the get go as you held her by her waist and pumped your hips back and forth, making Yuzuru moan as your cock was pumping deep into her so soon from the penetration. She didn't dislike it, it was quite the contrary as she wasted no time in return as she pushed her hips back to meet yours as her head looked over her shoulder.

As you were you starting to fuck Yuzuru, it was at this time that Kaguya began regaining her consciousness. The first thing she heard were the moans of her sister and her focus quickly turned to the sight of Yuzuru with her eyes closed and mouth agape with moans rolling off her tongue as she faced forward again. You were behind her with a firm grasp on her hips as you pumped back and forth into her.

Kaguya watched the sight before her, cheeks turning red, as you and Yuzuru were focusing on each other, you weren't exactly holding back as shown by the audible clapping of flesh from your thrusts. Just like you had been with Kaguya, you were thrusting hard, fast and deep into Yuzuru, maybe even more so considering the position and the fact she was reciprocating the motions. It was an arousing sight but it also made Kaguya a little jealous even in spite of her going first, but why would she be jealous? Did Yuzuru feel jealous when you were with Kaguya?

There were questions with few answers to give as the main focus right now was how you were fucking Yuzuru and the expression that was turning on her face; her eyes seemed a little dizzy but she was smiling. Her moans were getting louder as well as you were really giving it to her and she ended up arching her back again as she suddenly came from you hitting a sensitive spot.

"Surely she'll lose" Kaguya thought to herself but she saw no concern of that idea on Yuzuru's face. Instead, the softer-spoken twin of Yamai looked back at you, reaching and offering her arm back which you took a hold of to pull her up against you, your second hand going up to fondle her chest as she gazed into your eyes while feeling your cock dig even deeper into her. All of this was in the view of Kaguya.

"Observation: you're reaching so deep into me, you're so intense, like a wild animal in heat, I feel like you're trying to mold me to your size alone so no other will satisfy me" Yuzuru moaned and you sputtered out how you weren't doing such a thing but she smiled, reaching and placing a finger to your lips before caressing your cheek. Kaguya looked nervous as she saw her sister do this, she fidgeted but neither you or Yuzuru noticed as you were focusing on each other.

"Confession: I would not be opposed to the idea of you doing such a thing" she breathed as you had toned down your thrusts a little to a more intimate pace while looking into Yuzuru's eyes while she smiled at you. Her hand had curved to cup your face as she looked at you, an affectionate look in her eyes before she started leaning closer. Her face grew inches closer, her lips getting closer as she looked into your eyes and she was just about to close the distance...

"Yuzuru, that wasn't the plan!" Kaguya, unable to stop herself, suddenly interrupted and Yuzuru immediately tore away with her eyes meeting her twin's while her cheeks burned brightly and she actually stuttered for an explanation. Yuzuru never stutters.

"E-explanation: it- it wasn't what it looked like!" She sputtered out but Kaguya obviously didn't believe that as she pushed herself to sit up, saying how it looked like Yuzuru was trying to take advantage of the situation to have you for herself. It looked like Yuzuru wasn't sticking to the plan to determine things once and for it all it looked like Yuzuru was trying to take advantage of what she assumed was Kaguya's unconscious state so she could have you for herself.

"We agreed that we would have him choose which of us he wanted, we agreed to let him choose, Yuzuru!" Kaguya complained and Yuzuru genuinely seemed apologetic as she reasoned that she couldn't help herself. She said that holding back her feelings for this long without you noticing the beyond obvious signs was difficult, she wanted to steal a quick kiss and confess what it was she felt while you shared this moment.

You had remained quiet during this, listening as Kaguya complained about Yuzuru's actions before being taken back by the unintended confession. For as obvious as it would have, or should have been, both the Yamai twins adored you, they both wanted you but had come to the agreement that the True Yamai could approach you with their feelings.

That was what this was all about, they were just very unorthodox about their methods.

"Why didn't you both just say how you felt?" You eventually asked, reminding both of them that you were indeed still there but they both fell silent, both of them blushing as they looked away until Kaguya answered you. "Well how could you not even realise? It's not like we're subtle about things, we literally agreed to have sex with you to settle our argument, surely that should have hinted at the truth?" She said with Yuzuru agreeing, saying how they gave them sleeves to you to settle their argument but also so that they both had the chance to be with you.

"Question: how oblivious are you?" The softer-spoken twin asked and you replied that it's hard to tell what they were thinking at times. "You both bicker and argue all the time, you're both chaotic so it's a little hard to tell some things" you said before a silence fell only to be broken by your hand tickling Yuzuru's waist and making her gasp a little.

"So this is all to decide on which of you approached me on how you felt?" You then asked and they both nodded before you shook your head, laughing a little as you said how you would never understand their mentalities. "You both should have just told me regardless, maybe I could have told you without any madness that I feel the same for both of you" you said and both Yuzuru and Kaguya looked at you, Yuzuru gasping as your hand ran down her stomach and between her legs.

"Maybe instead of bickering about it and drawing it all out, maybe you should have told me and made it simple, instead you made it more complicated" you mused as Yuzuru shuddered at your touch with Kaguya complaining how she was being ignored only to be silenced as you pulled her closer and pushed your lips against hers in a kiss that made her stiffen up. You did the same for Yuzuru and she had a similar response but also moaned as you rolled your hips.

"You both should have told me before it got messy and complicated" you said as you were slowly thrusting into Yuzuru again, saying how it would have been easier that but there was no point in going on about that now. "Should we finish up with this and discuss things afterwards?" You asked and Yuzuru was happy for that to happen as she rolled her hips with yours.

So you started to thrust at a growing pace again, developing more intensity but also kissing along Yuzuru's shoulder as she smiled but Kaguya didn't want to be left out and she hadn't forgotten her twin's dirty tactics before. Yuzuru was going to get a taste of her own medicine and Kaguya would make sure of them as she slid herself so she leaned between her sister's legs and started licking at Yuzuru's clit just like it had been the other way around before.

This all left Yuzuru in the same position as Kaguya had been as she told her twin to cut it out but Kaguya refused. "You did this to get him for yourself, now it's my turn to get back at you" she grinned before attacking Yuzuru's pussy as you were still thrusting into you, making the more softer-spoken twin's voice raise as she shuddered with pleasure before feeling your hand cup her chin and turn you to face her. She stared back into your eyes, gasping how you felt so big inside her and that it felt amazing before she went wide eyed as you kissed her.

It didn't take long for Yuzuru to return the kiss and she did so with a passion as she slipped her tongue into the fray to try and take as much control as she could but for all the pleasure that rattled her, it didn't take long for her to cum. And just like how it happened to her, Yuzuru's juices splashed Kaguya's face, making the second twin retreat back, just as you came inside her.

As Yuzuru was coming down from her orgasm, she enjoyed the warmth of your load and went to kiss you again but Kaguya was quicker. She wanted a kiss as well and so locked her lips with yours as she stared into your eyes before parting back and grinning, saying how she was probably the better kisser and Yuzuru went to counter such a remark but gasped as she was suddenly on her back with Kaguya atop her.

"I doubt you'd both want to end it there," you said as you got behind Kaguya and both twins looked at you before each other. "I bet I'll last longer," Kaguya said but Yuzuru of course had a comeback. "Derision: who was it that passed out?" She asked and Kaguya went to answer bald but instead shouted as you had shoved yourself into her and started thrusting straight away.

"Enough bickering, there's only one way to settle this" you said and the twins of Yamai both knew what you meant and braced themselves for more intense sex that, somehow just like with them separately, went on for some time until you were completely drained.

By the time you finished, Kaguya and Yuzuru had both come to climax numerous times and we're both lying against you while you caught your breath. How you kept up with them both when they were both so eager to keep going you will never know but both of them were as exhausted as you, that was why they rested in your arms. But you couldn't just ignore the whole point behind all this and so asked them to explain why they didn't just tell you how they felt instead of making things so complicated.

"Well...you're at fault as well for not realising" Kaguya retorted, getting flustered but Yuzuru answered more calmly as she snuggled closer. "Explanation: we felt only the True Yamai could have you, we wanted to settle this just to be certain" she said before smiling as you held her closer, just like with Kaguya, and told them how you didn't care which one was the True Yamai.

"You're Kaguya and Yuzuru, two handfuls, two crazy Spirits that flip my world upside down, that's all I care about, jeez, why do you have to make things so complicated?" You rolled your eyes before Kaguya made you face her, her cheeks still flushed, and gulped before pushing a deep kiss against your lips. She closed her eyes tight as she held onto you before pulling back as Yuzuru did the same thing before they both hugged you and said they loved you, finally just being straightforward about it all.

You smiled at this and said you loved them both as well and went to rest your head before Kaguya spoke to her twin.

"I bet I'll be the better lover" she said and you felt your stomach sink as Yuzuru lifted her head off your chest. "Correction: I believe I will be the better partner, you're just second best" she rebuked and Kaguya growled before they both looked at you and told you that during the relationship you would tell them which one is the better. In response to this, you just pulled the, both to lay down again, suggesting that you don't do that and instead just forget about the argument. You weren't surprised when they didn't accept that counter offer.

And so the argument continued. So much for settling the score.


End file.
